Modern search applications return result sets comprised of different types of entities such as documents, photos, videos, people, tags and more. On one hand, this wealth of new information allows retrieval of results more fitting the searcher's needs. On the other hand, the searcher is simultaneously exposed to an often overwhelming amount of data.
In existing systems with results including more than one entity type, entities are usually grouped together by entity type and it is possible to narrow the search to only one entity type. For example, Google search (Google is a trade mark of Google Inc.) and Yahoo! universal search (Yahoo! Is a trade mark of Yahoo! Inc.) provide results by entity type.